Things Change
by crayonz
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Bobby has an idea of what happened to Katie, but keeps it a secret for a while. It may end up hurting Katie. Read and Review! ENJOY!
1. Happy Birthday!

On February 26th, 2001, Bobby Caffey, one of the paramedics working at the 55th got shot. It was a life threatining gun shot wound. He was shot by his lifelong friend, Paulie. Bobby had a difficult childhood. Paulie and him would always run away and hide whenever their parents fought. After Bobby was shot, Paulie was caught and then he was sent to jail. Bobby's partner and best friend for 5 years, Kimberly Zambrano helped him through everything. She stayed with him while he was in the hospital, and invited him to come live with her after he was out of the hospital. They became closer and closer with each day going by. To this day, they are still partners and best friends. After dating for 2 years, they decided to get married. A few months later, Kim had Bobby's child. They named her Katie. They moved in together. Kim had a husband before she married Bobby. She was previously married to Jimmy Doherty, a firefighter at the 55th. They worked together and had a child together, Joey. Joey usually stays with Kim, but he also stays with Jimmy on weekends. The story starts off with Katie's first birthday.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Katie! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone from the 55th sang. It was Katie Caffey's first birthday. Kim's mom, Catherine, was there for her granddaughter's first birthday, and so was most of the 55th. As soon as the song finished, there was a knock at the door. Bobby excused himself from the table to go answer the door.

"Hey Bobby!" Matty yelled just as Bobby just opened the door.

"How are ya? I thought you said that you couldn't make it." Bobby said.

"Well I changed my mind for my neice and bro." There was a long silence. "Well... aren't you gunna invite me in?"

"Ohh yea, sure... come on in. We were just gunna have cake." He took Matty's coat and put it in the closet.

Matty had a long history of drugs. Bobby tried to help everytime, but he just couldn't do it. Matty would always have a source of drugs. Bobby trys to send him to rehab but he won't go or he would go and then leave. Bobby didn't know what to do anymore.

Everyone said hi then they all took a piece of cake and went into the living room, everyone except Matty. He went into the washroom, locked the door, and then he put his back pack down. It was filled with drugs. -Shit! I wanna do it so bad!- He thought of Bobby, Katie and Joey and he couldn't do it. Bobby needed him. Katie and Joey needed an uncle. He picked up his bag and walked into the kitchen again. He saw Joey and Katie sitting there grabbing cake and then stuffing it into their mouths. They turned their heads and saw Matty. They stopped. -I am so dead- thought Joey. Matty just kept walking through the kitchen and then to the closet. He put his bag by his coat. He headed back to the living room, going through the kitchen again, and seeing Katie, and Joey stuffing their mouths.

"Hey Matty. Can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Bobby.

"Yea. Sure." replied Matty. They both went into another room.

"Ok give me the drugs, Matty. I don't want drugs around my wife or kids so give me the drugs now or leave!"

"I don't hav-"

"Come on Matty! Don't lie to me! I can smell it all over you!"

"Seriously I dont!" -he lied, then he decided to tell the truth.- "Okay, I was smoking a bit before I came and that's it."

"Yeah, whatever!" Bobby stormed out of the room. -How stupid does the think I am? And to bring drugs near my kids. What an ass!- Suddenly an odd thought seemed to have smacked Bobby right on the head. -Maybe he doesn't have anything on him. Maybe for once he was telling the truth. No that doesn't matter cause he smoked before he came.-

They both returned to the living room pretending that nothing had happened. Nobody had noticed that they had been fighting or either of them was upset. They were all talking about their childhood. Bobby didn't want to join the conversation because he had a bad childhood. Bosco wasn't upset at all. He actually enjoyed letting it all out.-What's the matter with Bosco. He actually likes talking about his childhood. Weird...- Kim stood up to go change Katie's diapers. Katie and Joey were in Joey's room. Katie was watching Joey playing with the Playstation. Joey wanted his sister to play, but realized she was too young. Kim picked Katie up and then they both went to Katie's room to change her diaper.

Kim finished changing Katie's diaper and then put her back down with Joey and then she went back to the living room where the rest of her co-workers were. Ty was in the middle of his story and all about how he would play with his BMX bike. Joey was thirsty and Katie wanted her bottle so they both went into the kitchen. Joey took out some milk and poured it into the bottle. Then he put it into the microwave to heat it up. While the milk was heating he took out some coke and got a glass and filled it with ice. He was pouring his coke and then he dropped it. Nobody heard it and Joey wanted to clean it up fast before anyone found out.

Katie was just sitting there bored so she went for a crawl. She liked hiding in the closet, especially when her and Joey were playing hide and seek. She decided that she wanted to play now, so she went to hide in the closet. She was in there. All by herself. There was a nice black bag in there that was unzipped. Katie took it and then dumped it on her head, and pretended that it was a hat. Bags of white powder spilled all over the place. Like babies are, she took at and started putting it into her mouth. Joey then opened the closet and found her. Joey didn't know what the white stuff was considering that he was only 10, he took what was left of the white powder and put it back in the bag and then he zipped it up. Joey had just reached the kitchen and then Kim walked in.

"Joey, what did you do?" Asked Kim.

"Nothing mom. i just spilled some pop. I'll clean it up"

"Okay. If you need help just come and get me." With that being said, Kim went back to the living room.

When his mom left, he finished cleaning up. After that, both Joey and Katie went back to bed. Nobody noticed that Katie had ate the drugs.


	2. To the hospital

Thank you for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it!!!! Hope ya like!

Things Change

Chapter 2

It was the middle of the night, about 2:00am. Katie woke up crying and was cried for about 2 minutes. Then, she suddenly stopped. Kim got up to go check on her. Kim walked into the room. Not hearing anything anymore, she walked over to Katie's crib to make sure her daughter was okay. Kim picked Katie up. Kim could usually feel when Katie was breathing, but she couldn't feel it this time. Then it hit her. Katie wasn't breathing.

"Katie, wake up." Kim said with a light whisper. "Come on Katie, don't scare mommy." Katie didn't move. Kim ran back into her room to get Bobby.

"Bobby, wake up! Katie isn't breathing. She was cr-" Kim couldn't catch her breath.

"Wait, slow down Kim. What happened?"

"It's Katie. She was crying for 2 minutes and then she stopped. Bobby she's not breathing!"

Bobby then sprang out of bed.

"Okay, Kim. Take deep breaths. Calm down. Remember we're paramedics. Check if she's choking on something. I'm gonna go call an ambulance. Go to Katie."

Kim ran out of the room and back to Katie's room.

Bobby reached over to his night table and picked up the phone.

" 911. Please state your emergency." The operator answered.

"I'm a paramedic from the 55th. My daughter isn't breathing. Please send an mbulance and hurry!"

"What is your address, sir?"

"4386 Oak street."

"Okay, I'm sending an ambulance right now." Bobby hung up the phone. He ran into Katie's room.

"Bobby, she isn't choking on anything. She's not breathing and I can't get a pulse." Kim said crying. Joey then walked into the room.

"Mommy, what's happening? What's wrong?" Joey asked while he rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing sweetheart. Katie's just not feeling well. Go back to bed." Kim replied trying to stay calm. Kim didn't think Joey should know about what happened. At least not yet.

After Joey left, they started to do everything that they could for Katie. Bobby was doing CPR while Kim was waiting for the ambulance.

A sudden thought hit Kim. What were they gonna do with Joey? They couldn't leave a 10 year old home alone at 2:00am.

"Bobby, we haveta take Joey with us."

Bobby looked up. He realized Kim was right. "Go get him." he told her.

Kim went into Joey's room and woke him up. "Sweetie, Katie has to go to the hospital. You're gonna have to come with us."

Joey groaned. "But I wanna sleep." He yawned.

"I know you do. But this is important."

Joey got out of bed and followed his mom out the bedroom door.

On the way back to Katie's room, Kim heard a knock on the door.

"Go in the kitchen." she told Joey.

She quickly opened the door and let the emergency workers in.

"I don't know what happened. One second she was crying, the next she wasn't even breathing. She's not breathing, and she, she doesn't have a pulse." Kim stuttered.

The paramedics entered the room and saw Bobby giving her CPR. They walked over to Katie.

"Sir, let us do our job."

Bobby nodded and went over to Kim.

"Joey's in the kitchen." she whispered to him.

"Go be with him."

"But...." Kim started to protest.

"I'll stay here with Katie."

Sighing Kim left the room.

The paramedics checked Katie's vitals but she didn't have a b/p or a pulse. they could hardly get anything. They quickly picked her up and put her into the back of the ambulance.

"I'm going with you." Bobby told them.

The paramedics looked at each other. One of them started to say no, but the other said, "Fine. Your wife and son have to go separately."

Bobby nodded. He turned to Kim. "I'm going with them." He shouted.

Kim nodded, looking dazed.

One of the paramedics looked at her. "She shouldn't drive. Have your wife come with us and you take your son."

Bobby agreed. "Kim, get over here. You go with them."

"But Joey.."

"I'll take him. Go!" he shouted.

Kim nodded and walked towards the ambulance.

"We'll be at Angel of Mercy. Meet us there" One of the paramedics yelled to Bobby. He closed the back door and got in the drivers side.

Bobby stared at the ambulance, a tear sliding down his cheek.

TBC!!!!


	3. Uh Oh

Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

--------------------Caffey house

After Bobby saw the ambulance carrying his wife and child disappeared into the night sky, he quickly rushed into his almost empty house. He picked up Joey and wrapped him in a blanket. Then he ran to the closet to grab his jacket with his keys in them. When he opened the door of the closet, he made a gruesome discovery.

---------------------Hospital------------------------

At the hospital, Kim was outside the emergency room that her 1 year old daughter was in. They were working on her, but she didn't look too good. Kim begged that her daughter would be alright, but she had some doubt.

---------------------Caffey house--------------------

Bobby was just standing there staring into the dark closet. As soon as he saw this white stuff, a name popped up in his head. Matty. -Matty is so dead- Bobby thought. But right now he can't think of ways to kill Matty, he has to get to the hospital to be with his daughter. He then grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door with Joey in his arms fast asleep.

The drive to the hospital seemed like forever. There was nobody on the streets so he stepped on the gas a little. Then he remembered Joey. -What am I going to do with him. I can't let him see Katie.- He picked up his cell phone and dialed the number of his mother-in-law.

----------------------Catherine's house-----------

Something was ringing.-The phone!- Kim's mother scrambled to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Catherine asked.

"Hey, it's Bobby. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Katie's sick so she's at the hospital. I need you to come to Angel of Mercy as soon as you can to come pick up Joey. I don't want him to see Katie in the condition that's she in." Bobby whispered as he looked into his rear view mirror to see that Joey was fast asleep.

"Why what happened?" Catherine asked with a worried voice.

"I'll tell you later. See you at the hospital."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

With that being said, Catherine jumped out of bed to go get changed. She grabbed everything she needed and left the house.

---------------------Hospital--------------------

Bobby ran through the doors that he had been through a million times before. He took a glace around him and then asked the nurse at the front desk.

"Hey Mary, did you see Kim anywhere?"

"Yeah, she's over there." Mary replied

"Thanks" Bobby ran over to Kim who was in the waiting room.

"Hey, how is she?" Bobby asked Kim with a concerned look.

"I'm not sure." She replied as she turned to Bobby. Bobby could see tears running down her face. He put Joey down on the chairs in the room, and held Kim in his arms while they watched the doctors work on Katie.

Two minutes later, the door of the room slowly opened. It was Catherine. She came in and talked to Bobby and Kim for a while.

"What happened?" Catherine asked

"I don't know. The doctors are still working on her." Kim replied.

Bobby had an idea of what had happened, but he didn't want to worry Kim anymore than she already was.

"Well, I'll take Joey now. Call me as soon as you know what's wrong."

"Don't worry, we will." Bobby said. Catherine then picked up Joey and left the room.

Bobby and Kim went back to watching the doctors that were working on Katie. They knew it was going to be a long night so they decided to sit down.

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Kim asked.

"I don't know..." Bobby replied as he stared into the room where his daughter was.

A while later, a doctor walked into the room with a disappointed look on his face....

TBC

Haha! Cliffhanger! Review! Please & thank you!


End file.
